Hiro's House
by owlcity89
Summary: This is a fanfiction for Obnoxious Hiro-kun, my favorite webcomic ever created by amanduur, please check it out!


**A/N: Hello, this is Owlcity89! Here is the fanfiction I wrote for Obnoxious Hiro-kun! Basically, it's an Alternate Universe thing where instead of going to Takashi's house they go to Hiro's! Ah, I really hope you'll like it, I'm so nervous! I tried really hard to keep the boys in character, but I feel like I ended up failing, ahh. I literally felt the urge to write Takashi rolling his eyes whenever he said something, lol.**

"Hiro and Takashi, I'm assigning you two to complete this project together since you two seem to be getting along so well recently," Sensei told them.

Hiro seemed to glow, while Takashi breathed deeply trying to contain his frustration.

"Ugh, let's get this over with... You want to go to your place or mine?" Takashi asked.

"Mine! I have so much I want to show you! And I have mirrors on all my walls and-!" Hiro practically shouted.

Takashi barked, "Shut up, fine. We'll go to your place."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he grumbled under his breath.

Hiro seemed to selectively block out Takashi's comment and grabbed Takashi's wrist and started pulling on him, "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Ugh, wait!" Takashi struggled against Hiro's surprisingly strong grip and barely managed to scoop up his bag.

Repositioning himself, he was able to tear his hand away from Hiro's. "Let go of me."

Hiro just smiled, "Sorry, I'm just so excited! Aren't you excited Takashi?! I mean you're getting an _exclusive_ glimpse inside the most popular boy's room! No one's had the honor to ever see it!"

Takashi rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

"Because women are the only people worth the time of such a handsome hero as myself and of course I would never threaten a maiden's reputation," Hiro explained as though it was perfectly obvious.

Takashi felt the urge again, to bully this blonde bimbo, "Then why are you having me over?"

"Because we're guy friends! This will consummate our friendship!" Hiro declared.

Takashi sniggered, "Consummate, huh? Well, I guess I already took your first kiss, anyway."

His eyes trailed down Hiro's figure until he suddenly realized what he was doing and shook his head. What the Hell?

"And I will have my revenge for that!" Hiro's eyes sparkled with determination.

"As long as you don't try and kiss me, homo." Takashi stuck his tongue out at him.

Hiro blushed, "W-why would I want to kiss someone so unpopular and with a stupid gorgeous beauty mark and perfect hair and long, pretty eyelashes and-"

"-Are we close to your house yet, or what?" Takashi interrupted impatiently.

Hiro looked around, "Oh, this is my neighborhood! My house is right there!"

"Uhhh…?" Takashi gaped.

The only house Hiro could live in would be this one. It was pink and decorated with all sorts of floral designs and had an overflowing flower garden decorating the front complementing the bright pink, plastic flamingos. Could his house possibly be more flamboyant?

Takashi stated flatly, "It's definitely… you."

Hiro beamed, "Thank you! I helped my mom decorate. I also wanted to add year-round pink lights on the house, but she thought that was going overboard."

"Yes, there definitely needs to be more pink." Takashi rolled his eyes.

"I know, right?! Mom's crazy!" Hiro started bouncing, "Eee, are you ready to see the inside?!"

"Can we just go in already?" Takashi snapped.

Hiro nodded enthusiastically as he fished out his house key and unlocked the door.

The inside was actually a lot tamer that Takashi was prepared for. Obviously, there was still an alarming amount of pink used in the interior decoration, but they were more accents. There were lots of gaudy, sparkly knick-knacks everywhere, but it was somehow not completely awful.

Takashi followed the blonde to his room where his eyeballs were assaulted. The room was unapologetically pink and decorated with live flowers along with all the walls being covered in gigantic mirrors, except one. The one wall with no mirrors was covered completely in pictures- seriously the whole wall. And not only that, the pictures themselves were arranged to form a huge depiction of Hiro's face.

Hiro jumped onto his princess style bed and struck a pose, "What do you think?!"

Takashi dodged the question, "Wow, you're not even going to offer me any refreshments? How rude."

Hiro quickly jumped up, "Ahh! How could this protagonist be so inconsiderate?! I'll go make us some pink lemonade!"

Not even waiting for Takashi's response he bolted out of the room.

Takashi scoffed, "I don't even like lemonade, idiot."

He didn't have anything better to do so Takashi explored the room. Hiro's desk was covered in crumpled papers that seemed to involved Hiro's infamous "revenge" plans. Seriously, why is this guy so obsessed with him?

Takashi soon got bored and went to the wall of pictures. Hiro was literally in every single one. The one that caught his eye though was the one in the center. It was a picture of what looked like an older Hiro with a mini Hiro on his shoulders- both of them wearing the same bright, obnoxious smile.

"You like that one? That's my favorite." Hiro smiled stepping next to Takashi.

Takashi jumped, shocked that a loudmouth like Hiro could sneak up on him like that, "That's your dad, right?"

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, we were really close."

" _Were_?" Takashi asked glancing over at Hiro.

"He died in a car crash a few years ago, he had been delivering flowers from his shop to a wedding. One of the guests were drunk and they collided." Hiro told him.

Before Takashi could tell him how sorry he was, Hiro smiled widely, "It's okay, though, because I still get to see him every day!"

Hiro waved at his reflection, "Hey Dad! This is Takashi, my new best friend! The one I've been telling you about!"

Takashi felt his stomach sink, he suddenly felt completely awful for all the times he had poked fun at Hiro for his narcissism and love of flowers. Although, he probably was fairly narcissistic by nature his appearance really did mean a lot to him. It was a constant reminder of the father he had loved.

Not having any words, Takashi gave him a hug from behind. Resting his head on Hiro's shoulder, he smirked as the other boy tensed up and blushed profusely.

"T-takashi…!" Hiro's eyes went wide.

Takashi pulled Hiro so that they were standing face to face. The way Hiro was standing there in front of him, so beautifully unguarded… He thought he could finally see why so many girls fawned over him.

But they couldn't have him.

Without thinking, Takashi pressed his lips against Hiro's. This felt different than last time. With no one around, he could fully appreciate the pressure and warmth of the other boy and it made him hungry for more.

Takashi quickly pulled away and the two of them stared at each other, equally shocked.

Takashi pivoted away, feeling his face burn, "Sorry, I have to leave."

"O-okay…" Hiro stuttered, holding hand to his lips.

Hiro watched the back of his best friend leave and he shakily sat on the bed.

Hiromu suddenly appeared in the doorframe and pointed at Takashi who was heading toward the front door, "Nii-san, is this the person you were practicing kissing on your pillow?!"

Hiro threw one of his pillows at his younger brother, "SHUT UP, HIROMU!"


End file.
